swallowed_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Luo Feng
Lou Feng is the protagonist of Swallowed Star Golden Horned Beast Talent "Enhance" : Battle talent * Increase speed + increase the attack power of the golden horn "Swallow" : Training talent * Can eat metal to increase his power "Clone" : Life saving talent * Can create another body (any race) that can train : * Star traveler level : first clone * Universe level : second clone * Sector Lord level : third clone. Technique "Absolute Realm" : Burst of speed * First stage : 'Arc of Light' * Second stage : 'Ever-changing' * Third stage : 'Teleportation' "Deity of the World" : allows the Golden Horned Beast to change its body size. * First stage : 'beginner' : enlarge or shrink by a factor of three strength can reach three times more than what it was before. * Second stage : 'advanced' : factor of 9 for strength and body size. * Third stage : 'ultimate' : factor of 36 for strength and 10000 for the body size. Evolution Golden Horned Beast Progression. Volume 16 Chapter 27 Sector Lord Level 9 Cultivation (Human Body) Mosha clan Body Cultivation Companions Cloud Contact Vine Star Eating Plant Cultivation Techniques 《Soul Seal》-Ten Thousand Blades Soul Seal 《Tower of the Void》-Seven Floors Tower Xi Luo Duo 4 Great Manuals # Beast God Armament # Beast God Howl # Beast God Transformation # Beast God Run Equipment 《Nan Shen Armament》 Affiliations Earth Yun Mo planet Sect - Luo Feng become sole inheritor of Yun Mo planet Sect. His teacher Hu Yan Bo left him three accounts in Galaxy Universe Bank Virtual Universe Company -Luo Feng becomes a core member by getting into the Absolute Beginning secret area of the four secret areas.(later a part of the primal secret area) Master Hu Yan Bo Sect Master of Yun Mo Planet Sect. Died on Earth and Luo Feng found his legacy. He become his disciple and obtained his heritage along with Living AI Babata. True Yan Emperor He is Invincible Emperor with power equivalent to normal Knight. He belong to Apeman race and is most sacred of entire race. Had a total of 92 disciples, 23 had already fallen, and the number following him in primal chaos city was only 35. -His disciple Tie Jun with his title Bloodthirsty Emperor is only person among his disciples who managed cultivate to Emperor level. Primal Chaos City Leader He is City Leader of Primal Chaos City in Primal Universe. He is one of most powerful cutltivators in 'lower realm'. He is powerful enen among Universe Masters. Belong to Virtual Universe Company and is one of it's leaders. In Hong Alliance his rank is Palace Master which is something like leader. Has 27 surviving disciples from which are 25 Knights and one Emperor Pinnacle. Luo Feng become his disciple at Volume 16 Chapter 28. He is his 32nd disciple. Nan Shen 7 Forms 1st Level- Scales Volume 16 Chapter 27 2nd Level- 3rd Level- 4th Level- 5th Level-Space Slicer 6th Level-Own World(Blade World) 7th Level-